The Clinical Research and Epidemiology in Diabetes and Endocrinology Training Program at Johns Hopkins University is applying for its second competitive renewal after completing 9.5 years of funding. In 2002 Drs. Christopher Saudek and Frederick Brancati established a training program at Johns Hopkins devoted to clinical and epidemiologic research in diabetes and endocrinology. Ten years later, it remains the only one of its kind in the US. Thus far, we have successfully trained 16 young scholars (6 pre-docs and 10 post docs) who have produced 61 peer-reviewed scientific papers and who hold research positions across the country. During the last funding cycle, we trained 3 under-represented minorities (2 on diversity supplements) and 12 women. Our program includes 3 pre-doctoral and 3 post-doctoral slots, all of which were filled during each of the past 5 years. Following Dr. Saudek's untimely death, Dr. Brancati assumed leadership of the training program, together with Dr. Sherita Golden, an endocrinologist cross-trained in epidemiology. This new leadership team, supported by an Executive and Advisory Committee, proposes a third cycle of funding with the following specific aims: (1) to recruit a diverse group of top-notch young trainees in endocrinology (post-docs) and epidemiology (pre-docs) from a national pool of talent attracted to Johns Hopkins; (2) to enroll them in rigorous, thesis-bearing Masters' and PhD programs in Epidemiology and Clinical Investigation in the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health; (3) to expose them to a strong team-oriented, multi-disciplinary clinical and epidemiologic research culture in the Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology, and Clinical Research-the premier educational home for clinical research training at Johns Hopkins; (4) to guide each trainee to an experienced, NIH- funded mentor who will take responsibility for the successful completion of a significant thesis project. To accomplish these goals, our program brings together faculty and trainees from the Divisions of Adult and Pediatric Endocrinology and General Internal Medicine (School of Medicine), the Department of Epidemiology (School of Public Health), the Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology, and Clinical Research, and the School of Nursing. Sixteen mentors will serve as primary faculty and were selected for their expertise, excellence in mentoring, and active NIH funding. New mentors have been added with expertise in clinical trials, health disparities, behavioral science, and community-based interventions. If our proposal is successful, then Johns Hopkins will continue to play a major national role in training the next generation of patient- and population-oriented researchers in diabetes and endocrinology.